The Dragon Riders
by LightningFlare1
Summary: (Modern, AU)Hiccup, a young initiates of the biker gang, The Dragon Riders. Starts to gain the attention of the higher up within the gang as he easily passes every initiation test.But when Astrid, the second in command of the gain starts giving Hiccup special attention. They enter a dangerous relationship with very dangerous consequences.Will love win or will this end in tragedy?
1. The Riders

**The dragon riders**

 **The Riders**

Hiccup lean against the school wall and threw his cigarette on the ground, as he breathes out a puff of smoke. He threw the cigarette onto the ground and step on it with his foot, he sighed and took out his phone. He was failing high school and he honestly couldn't give a care in the world, he just wanted to live his life how he wanted.

"Haddock!" a teacher shouted and walk towards him, "Go to class!"

"Really?" Hiccup whined and groan in annoyance, "Why?"

"Now!" the teacher shouted pointing at the school

"Seriously... Jeez…. You're no fun, old man," Hiccup whined putting his hands inside of his pockets and headed back inside of the building.

"That boy going is only trouble," the teacher mumble and shook his head

Hiccup managed to stay for the rest of school before quickly storming out and headed downtown. He was trying to join this biker gang, The Dragon Riders. This gang was the most powerful in the city, and are super picky when recruiting new recruits. They only wanted the best of the best which is why The Dragon Riders were such a powerful gang.

" _I hope The Dragon riders will let me in…._ " Hiccup thought as he crossed the street

Hiccup look around the street and hope he wouldn't see any cops around. Naturally, he couldn't get caught by them since it would be pretty embarrassing.

"It's the next block..." he mumbles and waited for a car to pass by. "And then straight down the ally way"

He passed his hand through his hair while he looks around the alley way.

"Hey" a large man walked towards him. He wore the signature dragon crest on his clothes. He took out a gun and pointed it at him, "you better have a good reason to be here"

"The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself..." hiccup quickly said. The Dragon riders had a secret phrase they would say to each other, and to help identify fellow gang members if they weren't wearing any other markers.

"Oh, you're a recruit," the guy said and lowered his gun. He tucks the gun in his pants and walked away, "come on newbie"

"Alright," Hiccup said following him

"You're late recruit! The others are already here," the man said and glared at him with his dragon crest on his back, "The boss won't be happy with you,"

"Sorry," Hiccup said putting his hands inside of his pockets.

"And don't be so nice!" he snaps back

"Sorry," Hiccup said once more.

The guy rolled his eyes as he lead Hiccup towards an abanding building. He opened the door and waited for Hiccup to enter.

"Head straight down... You'll see the other newbies," he said

"Alright," Hiccup said.

Hiccup look around the abandoned building and was surprised the building was still standing. The building was old, broken down with broken windows and a terrible smell. He wondered how many people died within the building, or went to the bathroom.

"My old man is a member of the Dragon Riders," Hiccup overhead as he headed towards a door. Hiccup entered the room and saw seven people standing in the centre of the room. He quickly assumes those were the other recruits the big guy was talking about.

"Then you're easily going to get in," another guy said and crossed his arms

"The initiating isn't easy you know," the first one said

"How hard is it?" Hiccup asked moving his hand through his hair.

"Tough! The Dragon Riders only want the best," the guy said raising a brow, "Who are you?"

"Hector," Hiccup said. Hiccup didn't bother mentioning his last name since it was against the rules. You weren't supposed to mention your last name or family, you don't betray the gang, loyalty above anything else, and follow all orders. Those were the four rules all members and recruits of the Dragon Riders were supposed to follow.

"So these are the recruits?" Drago asked from a way mirror. He crossed his tattoo covered arms and look at his 'officers.'

"Yeah, they are," Snotlout said scratching his arms slightly

"Not a bad bunch," Eret said rubbing his chin slightly, "They're all legacies….. sons and daughters of past members,"

"Naturally they don't know this," Snotlout said walking towards the door, "All of their parents are forbidden to mention their connection to the gang,"

"Who's in charge of the fresh meat?" Dagur asked and smiled

"Axe," Eret said and pointed at her, "Silly nickname,"

"We all have nicknames, so called Eret!" Astrid snap back

"Hey!" he shouted

"Enough!" Drago shouted and slap his fist against a nearby table, breaking it in two as he walked towards them.

"Sorry, sir," Eret said.

Drago rolled his eyes and turn to Astrid, who Axe as she preferred to be called. He placed his hand on her shoulder and brought her closer.

"Astrid? Well, well," Drago said bringing her closer and smiled, "Isn't this your first year? Purging the recruits and getting me the best of the best?"

"It is…. Sir….." Astrid said looking away slightly, "I won't fail,"

"You better not, Astrid," Drago said and left with Eret, Snotlout, and Dagur.

Astrid sighed softly and look back at the new recruits. This was her very first year on purging the fresh meat, and she was a little bit nervous.

" _You can do this,_ " Astrid took a deep breath before she motioned at three men to follow her.

"I got this in the bag!" a girl said and laugh

"In your dreams, princess!" another guy shouted and laugh

"Alright! Everyone shut up! And listen to Axe!" a guy shouted and shot a few rounds into the air to gain everyone attention. Everyone jump and saw three large men standing in front of them with their arms crossed.

"Which one is the leader?" someone whispered

"Who knows…." Someone else said.

"What the heck?!" a guy shouted and pushed his way through, "You can't just shoot your gun like that!"

"Hey! If you don't like it then leave!" a gang member shouted. Hiccup rolled his eyes while he watches the guy from before quickly back away. He sighed when he saw a beautiful blonde pushing her way through two large men. She had her blonde hair tied in a braid, as she wore a tight leather jacket with skinny jeans.

"Alright, ladies!" Astrid shouted as she adjusted her leather jacket with the gang's crest on the left side. "I'm stuck with you losers! Pay attention! Those you don't meet our requirements will be kicked out! Spill anything about the gang and a hit will be placed on your heads! So, keep your freaking mouths shut! And don't let us down!" Astrid shouted and smiled.

" _Who's that?_ " Astrid thought looking down at the brown headed recruit.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The first test

 **End**


	2. The first test

**Follow my Instagram for your daily dose of httyd, Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Dragon Riders**

 **The first test**

Hiccup sat down on a low concrete wall and threw his cigarette butt on the ground. He was relaxing with another initiate named Frederick, but his nickname is Fishlegs. Hiccup asked why he called himself Fishlegs, but he would shrug it off and change subjects.

"Our first test is today," Fishlegs said

"I know..." he said

"Are you nervous?" Fishlegs asked and drank some of his beer

"A little... we don't even know what it is," Hiccup said and sighed "makes sense I suppose"

"I hope it's not a beating or something," Fishlegs said and sighed

"I think it's common for gangs..." Hiccup said and smoked slightly "Sorry man"

"Damn" he mumbles and threw his bottle.

"We got this don't worry about it," Hiccup said and smiled at him

"Hey! Fresh meat! Get your asses to the shooting range!" a man shouted and crossed his arms

"Shooting range?" Hiccup asked glancing at Fishlegs. Hiccup frown and wondered what kind of gang as a shooting range? The two followed the large man to what seems to be an old loading dock. There was a wide open space where trucks used to unload their products; Hiccup looks around and saw a wall small circles painted on it.

"Alright ladies!" Astrid shouted as she had two guns on the side of her hips, "Listen up! Shut up! And pay attention! And I won't be explaining this twice, so shut up!"

"Why are we at a shooting range?" someone asked

"If you shut up! You'll know!" Astrid shouted taking out her guns and pointing them at the recruit.

"O…. okay….." the guy whispered and back away

Astrid smiled and quickly aimed the guns at the small dot on the wall. She fired her guns and emptying her gun, she blew the smoke away and put the guns back on her hips. The required awed in amazement as they stared at the wall. Astrid had shot dead centre of the dot and hadn't missed a single one.

"That's amazing…." Hiccup whispered staring at the target

"Compliments won't get you anywhere, newbie," Astrid said blushing softly at his comment. She looks around and sighed realizing none of her gang members had notice. "Shoot and aim for those small circles!" Astrid said pointing to the wall.

"What's the point of this?" Fishlegs asked with his hand up, "Why do you want sharp shooters?"

"Because if you kill an enemy on the first shot! Then you won't end up dead!" Astrid shouted and crossed her arms, "Any more questions?!"

"Get started ladies!" a member shouted and threw guns on the ground. Hiccup and the other recruits picked up the guns, and all stood in front of one dot on the wall.

"You'll shot on my word!" Astrid shouted and walked towards the first recruit. She stood behind him and watched the recruit lift his gun, he gulps softly and shot the gun only to miss the target.

"Dammit" he mumbles

"I didn't say to shoot!" Astrid said quickly swiping her leg and tripping him, "Pay attention to the rules!"

Astrid walked to the next recruit who managed to get closer to the target. She smiled and nodded her head slightly before she moved on to Hiccup.

" _Hm…. Not as muscular as the other recruits…. Or the other gang members,_ " she thought and examined him with her eyes.

"I'm ready," Hiccup said as he took a deep breath, as he aims the gun to the dot.

"Fire!" Astrid shouted. Hiccup nodded and shoot the gun, and hitting the target dead centre. Astrid and the two gang members she was with were very impressed. They didn't expect a first-time recruit, who had never held a gun to shoot so well.

"Very nice, newbie," a member said slapping Hiccup's back.

"Than-ks!" he cough and rub his back slightly. The second member slap Hiccup's back as well and walked to the next recruit.

"Are you new to guns or what?" Astrid asked raising a brow

"I did a few hunting trips with my old man," Hiccup said putting the gun down on the ground

"Really? You shot that dot from 3 meters! I didn't expect you would hit dead centre," she said and crossed her arms.

"Uh…. Lucky break?" Hiccup said hunching his shoulders

"Really? I don't believe you," Astrid said shaking her head slightly

"It's not a big deal, Axe," Hiccup said and scratched the back of his head

Astrid shook her head and walk away, and join the other gang members. She sighed and finished the other recruits tests. Astrid eventually walked back to the centre of the room and crossed her arms once more.

"Alright, ladies! Half of you were pathetic! The other half wasn't so bad," Astrid said moving her head slightly, "The ones who pathetically failed! You guys better improve by tomorrow or we'll kick you out!"

"Oh gosh…," Fishlegs whispered trying to hide with his shoulders. Fishlegs gulp slightly and look back at his target, he had completely missed the target and it was… quote 'very pathetic'.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Fishlegs," Hiccup whispered placing his hand on Fishlegs's shoulder.

"You aced it, Hiccup," Fishlegs said sighing, "They're going to kick me out of the gang,"

"Hey!" Hiccup said lightly punching Fishleg's shoulder, "I won't let that happen okay?"

"You don't have to do this, Hiccup," he said

"I want to," Hiccup said raising a brow

"But it's everyone for themselves?" Fisglegs asked and was slightly surprised by Hiccup's generosity.

"I can break one rule, can't I?" he asked

"Thanks, Hiccup….. I really appreciate it," Fishlegs said smiling at him

"Don't worry about it," Hiccup said winking

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Fun and guns

 **End**


	3. Funs and guns

**Follow my Instagram for your daily dose of httyd, Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Dragon Riders**

 **Fun and guns**

"Point the gun at the target, alright," Hiccup said pointing to the target with his finger, "And don't use the one eye thing,"

"Why not?" Fishlegs asked lowering the gun

"It's stupid! Don't use the eye thing," he said

Fishlegs groan and aim the gun at the target, he narrowed his eyes slightly before he shot the gun and missing the target.

"You make it look so easy," Fishlegs said lowering the gun

"Look, you just have to relax, focus on that red dot, and use your body to help you," Hiccup explained and placed his hand on Fishlegs shoulder. "For example, I use my index to help me. I point it at the target to get my eyes focus, calm down, and adjust the gun depending on the wind and distance." Hiccup said taking the gun from Fishlegs's hand and giving him a quick example.

"Alright….. that doesn't seem too hard," Fishlegs said taking the gun from him. He held the gun and pointed his index finger at the target, he took a deep breath and calm down. Fishlegs narrowed his eyes and adjusted the gun slightly, as he felt the wind blow. Fishlegs fired his gun and finally hit the target.

"Alright! You got it," Hiccup said patting his back

"Can't believe it!" Fishlegs said smiling, "Thanks, Hiccup,"

"Don't worry about it," Hiccup said smiling, "Just keep practising,"

Hiccup gave Fishlegs a small wave and left the shooting range, he put his hands inside of his pocket and walked passed Astrid.

"Hey, newbie," Astrid said walking towards him, "Where did you come from?"

"Shooting range," Hiccup said pointing back to the direction he came from.

"What for? You aced that test," she said moving some of her hair back

"I was just helping out," Hiccup said smiling at her, "I know we're not supposed to, but I want to help out Fishlegs,"

"Uh…. You rarely see that kind of kindness in here," Astrid said raising a brow

"A little bit of kindness wouldn't hurt," he said

"Well, I hope not to our rival gang," she said crossing her arms

"Who's our rival gang?" Hiccup asked walking closer to her

"The Hunters," Astrid said as she made a disgusted expression at the name, "Their leader is Viggo and his brother Ryker is second in command. They're the second biggest gang after ours, and naturally our biggest rivals,"

"They sound like assholes," Hiccup teased and hope he could make Astrid smirk.

"Believe me they are!" Astrid said laughing slightly. Astrid quickly stops herself and look away, she cleared her voice and walked away. "Go train or something," Astrid said walking away.

"Yes, ma'am," Hiccup said

A day passed and Hiccup with the other recruits stood on the street with their bikes. Hiccup lean against his dragon them a bike and saw Astrid driving towards them in her own dragon them bike. Hiccup raised a brow and was surprised, Astrid had a dragon them bike as well. He honestly didn't expect it, he thought he was the only one with such a unique bike.

"Nice bike," someone said. Astrid stops her bike and turn off the engine along with the other gang members following suit.

"Alright ladies!" Astrid shouted removing her helmet and quickly fixing her hair. She placed her helmet in between her leg and arm, as she looks at the recruits. "Today is going to be pretty chill," she said.

"Yeah right," a gang member whispered before laughing

"Shush!" another member said laughing as well

"Oh…. Isn't that reassuring…." Hiccup whispered looking at Fishlegs

"Drive through the Hunter's territory," Astrid said smiling from ear to ear, "It's simple as that,"

"Uh…. Is that a good thing?" a recruit asked

"They will shoot you on the spot," a gang member said laughing, "If you're lucky,"

"If they catch you…. Well, let's say you'll be coming home in bits and pieces," another member said laughing some more.

"That's only one way they could possibly kill you," a third member said laughing even more

"What's the point of doing this?" Fishlegs asked raising his hand

"It's a bravery test!" Astrid said smiling at the recruits, "If you don't have the balls too quickly drive through the Hunters territories, then shouldn't bother being in this gang!"

"But what if we die?" someone asked

"Bravery and skills genius," Astrid said shaking her head, "Drive through the territory and come out alive! Do that and we'll see you have guts,"

"We don't want cowards in the gang," a member said

"Now go!" Astrid shouted

The recruiters followed Astrid to the edge of the Dragon riders' territory. They stop their bikes, as Astrid removed her helmet.

"The Hunters territory is right over there! Drive towards that stop sign and come back!" Astrid shouted and pointed to the stop sign, "The hunters have many scouts, so good luck and try not to get killed,"

"I'll go first," Hiccup said going on his bike. He put his helmet on and quickly turning up the speed. He drove into the territory and immediately heard shouting which was quickly followed by gun shots. Hiccup swerve his bike side to side and was able to dodge the bullets up to the stop sign. Hiccup quickly made a U-turn and repeated the process of swerving his bike to drive back to his gang's territory.

"Wow…." The recruits shouted as Hiccup quickly made another U-turn to slow down his bike.

"That was….. interesting," Hiccup said taking his helmet off and turning his bike off.

"Let me try," a guy said starting his bike. He narrowed his eyes and drove into the territory, he only managed to make it half way to the stop sign when he was shot in the head.

"One down," Astrid said looking away

"They're expecting it now," Hiccup said sighing softly, "I only got lucky,"

"This is one of our hardest challenges ever," Astrid said taking a brave face. She hated this test but she had to do it. Drago was the one who set the rules, and she must follow them regardless of her feelings or opinions towards it. She personally hated this test, driving into enemy territory was suicide! A waste of life to force people into a death trap but she couldn't change it.

" _A waste of life…._ " Astrid thought and watched another recruit test his luck. She always look away whenever a recruit got killed, " _Drago crazy,_ "

 _One hour later_

Astrid sighed softly and look at what was left of her recruits. They started off with twenty and were down to ten…. They lost ten lives for what? A test of bravery? There are many other methods to test bravery and sending people to their deaths isn't one of them. Astrid pretends to enjoy this but there is where her true feelings were.

"I can't believe I made it…." Fishlegs whispered and shook his head softly

"Only made it because my bike was fast enough," Hiccup said and lean against it, "And luck"

Astrid frowned slightly and walked towards him, she couldn't believe her ears! Does Hiccup seriously not care about the lives which were lost today? No, she couldn't let her emotions take over, she had to act like the tough and cold hearted gang member.

"Think you're a hot shot?" Astrid asked and smirk with her arms crossed.

"Uh…. Not really," Hiccup said hunching his shoulder

"Tomorrow, you and I will race each other!" Astrid said and crossed her arms with a cocky smirk, "Be prepared to lose,"

"Oh! You are so on!" Hiccup said and chuckling

"Stupid kid," a gang member said laughing with other members.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The ride towards the heart

 **End**


	4. The ride towards the heart

**Follow my Instagram for your daily dose of httyd, Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Dragon Riders**

 **The ride towards the heart**

Astrid glared as they drive their bikes to a long stretch of road. She couldn't believe Hiccup didn't show any emotions at all when he saw a fellow initiate die. She was going to show this punk a lesson or two.

"Ready to lose princess," she said adjusting her helmet.

"Bring it on M'lady," Hiccup said smirking slightly

Astrid growled and held the handles of her bike and stared at the end of the road up ahead.

"Ready?" Fishlegs nervously asked as he held a small flag.

"Let's do this already!" Astrid shouted

"You can do it Toothless" Hiccup whispered and tap his bike. Yes, he had named his bike after his cat, and he didn't care one bit what people thought about it.

"Go!" Fishlegs shouted waving the paper flag.

The two immediately took off and drive their bikes to the other end of the road. Hiccup glanced at Astrid before he increases the speed and took a slight lead.

"There's no way he's winning!" Astrid said and increased the speed of her bike as well.

She was able to catch up to Hiccup and focus to maintain or increase her speed. If she wasn't going to win then she would at least make it a tie.

"Damn... she's good... well I shouldn't be too surprising," Hiccup said seeing the spray painted finishing line getting closer to them. Hiccup and Astrid both struggle to take the lead from each other, but in the end, they crossed the line at the same time. They quickly slow down their bikes and made a squelching sound with their bikes. They title their bikes to the side and eventually stop.

"A tie? Dammit" Astrid said taking her helmet off.

"We both won," Hiccup said rowing his helmet off as well "what's wrong with that?"

Astrid glared at notice no one was around, no gang members, and the only Initiate wouldn't be able to hear them. She took a deep breath and couldn't believe she was about to admit this.

"You didn't show any emotions when those kids died," she said looking down slightly, "during the bravery test... Are you seriously that cold hearted?"

"What? I thought you had to be..." Hiccup said getting off from his bike.

"You do!" She yelled forcing hiccup to back up slightly, "but that doesn't mean... you can't fake it..."

"Wait... do you feel... and please don't kill me! Guilty?" He asked and rub the back of his neck "for sending them to their deaths?"

"I have to... send them... it's Drago laws and we must obey them" she said sighing even more and held her hand into a fist, "But there are other ways... to show bravery... then sending people to their deaths"

"But you're second in command within the gang! How did... I mean... don't you have to kill a lot of people to get that high?" He asked

"Have you seen any other girls besides me? I beat a few people up but it was mostly because I was tough! I never killed anyone..." she said and got off her bike "they never asked me too... and whenever I did... I just made up some story not too"

"I'm not cold hearted, Astrid" Hiccup said and walked closer.

"You didn't even blink when those ten kids got shot! Everyone else reacted" she said

"I was acting tough! I don't want to get beaten or killed! Those deaths were pointless and unnecessary!" He said back and crossed his arms, "I knew them! They were my friends"

"I hate Drago... his methods for recruiting are barbaric," she said sighing some more. She passed her hand through her hair and look at him, "Don't you dare tell anyone about this! I could get killed!"

"I won't! Promise" he said and back away slightly, "I won't say a thing!"

"Thank you," she said sighing in relief

"But….. why don't you just leave the gang?" Hiccup asked

"Are you joking?! Drago will hunt me down and kill me!" Astrid said and shook her head, "Whatever I do…. Break the rules, questions our methods, or leave the gang….. I'll end up dead!"

"Oh….." Hiccup whispered looking down, "I'm sorry,"

"You can't be soft," Astrid said and tap his chest with her hand, "Don't ever forget that,"

Astrid sighed and went back on her bike "Come on... we should head back" she said.

"Alright," he said and got back on his. The two drove back to the starting line, and meet up with Fishlegs before heading back to the gang hideout.

"Where were you?" Snotlout asked walking towards them, as they entered the hideout.

"We want to race," Astrid said crossing her arms

"And she won," Hiccup lied and pretended to be annoyed by the 'defeat', "No surprise of course,"

"A race? Why didn't you tell me?! I love races!" Snotlout said crossing his arms like a child, "What the heck, Astrid!"

"I was eager to kick his ass, my bad," Astrid said and simply went with it, "Next time I race his sorry ass I will,"

"You better," Snotlout said and walked away from her. Astrid smiled and waited for Snotlout or any other high ranking members were earshot away.

"Why did you lie? About the race?" she asked

"I wouldn't want the second in command within, the Dragon Riders to look weak," Hiccup said smiling at her, "I have a feeling that even a tie is weak,"

"Well, you're not wrong," she said laughing softly

"See," Hiccup said winking at her, "I'll go join the other rats, later,"

"Bye…." Astrid said softly waving her hands, "Hiccup….."

Astrid sighed softly and walked around the hideout to do her daily walk through, she had to check on the recruits, prepare for the next test, and speak with Drago about their next step against the Hunters.

"Axe," Drago said walking up from behind, "Where have you been?"

"Teaching one of the recruits a lesson," Astrid said. She wasn't technically lying, she was teaching a Hiccup a lesson, a lesson on how not to get killed.

"Drago," she said looking at him, "I was about to come to see you,"

"How are things with the Hunters?" he asked glaring down at her

"Tension is getting stronger….. I'm worried a gang war is about to start," she said sighing softly, "Maybe we shouldn't…. focus on the best of the best, we need more numbers….. The Hunters out number us,"

Drago narrowed his eyes and slap Astrid across the face, sending her to the ground and stepping over her. He grabs her hair and forced her onto her feet, as she held part of his hand and hair.

"Listen here!" Drago said and brought Astrid closer, "Numbers doesn't matter! It's skills! The best of the best! I don't give a shit about numbers, you hear me! In this gang war! Skills will win!"

"Y…yes….sir…," Astrid whispered and held back the tears from the pain, "Pleas…..please….. forgive me….. I…. promise…. I wont…. Fail….. I'll….. get…. The best recruits….."

"Good," Drago said dropping Astrid to the ground. He smiled and walked away and left his second in command on the ground. "Get back to work, Axe," Drago said as he left.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A secret to be kept

 **End**


	5. A secret to be kept

**Get your daily Httyd and Hiccstrid posts, Hiccstrid_forever!**

* * *

 **The Dragon Riders**

 **A secret to be kept**

Two weeks have passed and Hiccup kept impressing the higher up with his skills, and knowledge as he easily passed more and more tests. But more and more recruits kept failing because of the nature of Drago tests, and Astrid hated every moment of it.

"Hiccup," Astrid whisperer waving her hand slightly "Come here"

"What's the matter?" He asked quickly looking around for anyone who would notice their odd behaviour. The two have gotten closer over the past weeks. Astrid didn't see him as a recruit anymore, and hiccup didn't see her as an instructor... they were friends now. Just good friends and nothing else.

Normally Astrid wouldn't have allowed such a thing happen, many previous recruits tried to be her friends or flirt. And then ask her about the next tests or methods to pass it, but she never gave in and she knew how to spot it. But with Hiccup it was different, he didn't need that Astrid to tell him what's next or how to beat it. He just wanted to talk and nothing else, he didn't care about the benefits of having Astrid as a friend.

"Are you ready for the next test?" She asked

"It's... combats right?" He asked

"Yeah," She said nodding her head

"I can't fight too well... not much of a fan of it," he said hunching his shoulders "but I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Worried?" She asked

"Nah, it's against another recruit I don't have a reason to be," he said laughing lightly.

"It's not against a recruit, Hiccup," she said

"What?" He asked a bit taken back, "What do you mean?"

"It's a full member of the gang... you can pick Who, but you'll have to fight against an experienced fighter," she said and smiled slightly, "Excited now?"

"Not funny," he said and quickly started to panic

"My fighting skills suck!" He said and passed his hand through his hair, "I'm going to end up dead! Or kicked out"

"Then fight me," Astrid said smiling

"You? Aren't you one of the best fighters in the gang?" He asked and really started to panic now, "I'm going to die..."

"First of all be quiet!" She said and covered his mouth, "second let me finish talking before panicking"

"Okay Fine," he said and moved her hand from his mouth.

"We'll fight long enough for the gang members to believe it's a serious fight, once they do I'll make sure you win, Okay?" She said

"They're not going to believe that," he said shaking his head.

"If they question it, you just say you got lucky," Astrid said smiling at him "Don't worry"

"Are you sure? I mean... a poor fighter beating you? Is that even believable?" He asked

"Well figure it out," she said smiling at him

"Why are you doing this for me?" He asked

"I wouldn't want to see a friend leave," she said she elbow his side, "Not many people are friends here... it's only the gang and nothing else"

"Dark," he said

"Yup, So what's the harm of having a friend here and there?" She asked

"I really hope your plan works," he said

"I can give you a few tips too," she said

"Maybe I should fight someone else," he said and rub the back of his neck "you could get into serious trouble if you help me"

"Hm... yeah, I guess you have a point there," she said taking a moment to think it over.

"But I really appreciate it," Hiccup said

"Don't worry about it?" she said smiling even more, "you won't get kicked out of this gang"

"Can I ask you something?" Hiccup asked

"Sure," She said

"I joined this gang because I found out my dad had been apart of it, so why are you here?" She asked

"You told you?!" She asked in shock. She couldn't believe a former gang member would admit such a secret.

"What? I wasn't supposed to know?" He asked

"Former gang members are forbidden to admit they were members," she said

"Why?" Hiccup asked

"Gang members can only leave with Drago permission which he hardly does. But when he does allow a person to leave, he doesn't want the hunters to know" Astrid explained and quickly look around to make sure no one was there. "He makes him seem weak... that's why former members are forbidden to admit they left the dragon riders, alive!"

"What will happen if he knew?" He asked

"He'll kill you and your father," she said. Hiccup gulp and nodded his head, he couldn't believe he just admitted something so crucial to Drago second in command.

"Are you..." Hiccup said. He trusted Astrid but he just wanted to make sure, he didn't want to end up dead.

"I won't" Astrid reassures and shook her head "Besides you have one of my secrets, now I have one of yours"

"I guess we're both in a deadly agreement," Hiccup said smiling at her

"A deadly relationship in my opinion," she said

"How to do?" He asked

"Our ranks to start with, how I'm helping you, our new secrets?" She said and raised a brow "see what I mean"

"Touche," he said laughing

"You'll do Fine Tomorrow," Astrid said and held his hand.

"So, Why did you join this gang?" Hiccup asked. Astrid sighed softly and tighten her grip around his hand.

"I wanted a family... I guess you can put it like that" she said and look away.

"A family?" He asked

"My mother died when I was six, my father couldn't give a shit about me, and I ended up in the system. I bounce from foster home to the next for most of my life, and when I turn 18 I found the dragon riders. I passed their tests and they`ve... became a family to me" Astrid explained and look away as she spoke "kind of stupid"

"No, it's not," Hiccup said and got closer "there's nothing wrong with it... you want to be accepted and loved, a family and you found it in the gang"

"Well, I want a real family one day," she said and look up at him "something that doesn't involve guns and gang wars"

"One day," he said and played with her fingers "you'll have the family you always wanted"

"Just need to find a guy," she said and got closer

"I'm certain you will," he said and blush slightly "I mean... half the planet is guys, so?"

Astrid laughs softly and shook her head. She let his hand go and walked away from him.

"Bye Hiccup," she said waving her hand, "see you tomorrow"

"See You tomorrow," he said.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Fight!

 **End**


	6. Fight!

**Follow my Instagram for your daily dose of httyd, Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Dragon Riders**

 **Fight!**

"Alright, ladies! This is the last test before the final selection of our newest gang members" Astrid said and walked around what was left of her recruits.

"It's very simple," Drago said smiling as he walked from behind Astrid, "fight one of my loyal soldiers... defeat them and you're in"

The recruits eyes widen and all whispered to themselves. It was suicide! Picking up a fight with a much more experienced fighter! A fighter who was mostly told to kill the opponent no matter what.

"What's the point of doing this?" Fishlegs asked

"I only want the best fighter..." Drago said simply and smiled "that's pretty much it...?"

"Can't we fight each other instead?" Fishlegs asked

"Do you have a problem on how I recruit?" Drago asked and walked closer to him.

"No... of course not..." he said quickly looking down

"That's what I thought," Drago said and smiled. He lightly taps Fishlegs cheek and walked away, "now! Who's first!"

Drago looked around the recruits and only saw fear in their eyes, he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Well?! If you don't fight then you fail!" He yelled

"I... I Can't! Just fail me!" Someone shouted.

"You've failed then," Drago said taking his gun out and shooting the guy, "who's next?"

"I thought we could leave if we fail!" Hiccup said

"Those are the old ones! This is the new rule, fail and you die" he said

"Drago!" Astrid said walking to him "Maybe we should go easy on the recruits..."

"Are you disobeying me?!" He asked and pointed his gun at her.

"What... no of course not" she said shaking her head

"Then... let's start the test shall we?" He asked turning back to the recruits. "Pick who ever you want to fight," he said.

"Anyone would like to go first?" Astrid asked.

The recruits all whispered to themselves to see who would go first. They needed to make a quick decision since Drago didn't seem the patient type.

"I'll go," Hiccup said walking forward.

"Ah, our star recruit... you've passed every test we threw at you with flying colours," Drago said and smiled "pick your opponent"

Hiccup nodded and look at the members which were present for the final test. They were all buff and could easily beat him, skills or not, Hiccup didn't have the body or experience to fight.

"Well?" Drago asked impatiently.

'Me' Astrid mouthed and stared at him, 'trust me'

Hiccup sighed and look around at the much scarier men. He didn't want to end up dead for failing or being killed by one of those men. He didn't have a choice, he had to trust Astrid.

"Axe," Hiccup said.

"You're dead men!" Someone shouted laughing his head off along with everyone else in the gang.

"Bring it on, princess!" Astrid said smirking

"No rules," Drago said back away with the other recruits

"He's crazy" Fishlegs whispered

"Let's do this already!" Hiccup after and held his fist. Hiccup gulp softly and took a deep breath before he charges at Astrid. He swung his fist but missed as she dodges it, he suddenly got hit in the gut followed by an upper cut.

'Sorry! But I have to make this convincing...I can't hold back for now,' Astrid thought and hope Hiccup would understand.

"Should have picked someone else!" Snotlout shouted laughing even more.

Astrid kept the fight for three minutes and was surprised Hiccup was still standing. Most recruits would have tapped out or passed out, but Hiccup didn't. He even managed to swing a few punches at her, and she wasn't holding back yet.

'This should be enough' Astrid thought. She quickly grabs hiccup and threw him to the ground. She got on top and held him down, making sure her back was facing Drago and the others.

"Ugh..." Hiccup groan

"Throw sand in my eyes... quickly follow with your attack" she whispered softly making sure no one could hear them.

Hiccup nodded his head and held sand in his hand. He quickly threw the sand into her eyes blinding her temporarily.

"Payback time!" Hiccup shouted kicking throwing her off. He quickly punches her in the face and kicked her in the gut.

"Impressive" Drago said stopping the fight.

"Dammit" Astrid acts and got up. She just needed to add the final touch to make Drago believe her trick. "Bastard cheated!" She lied.

"I said no rules, Axe" Drago said and look at her "Don't be such a sore loser"

"Yes, sir," Astrid said. She smiled inside and knew Drago had bought her trick.

"Congrats kid!" Drago said patting hiccup back "no one has ever defeated axe before"

"It was only luck," Hiccup said

"It wasn't luck," Drago corrected and tap his head with his finger "it's using our brains! A valuable assist for the gang"

"Uh…. Thanks?" Hiccup said smiling slightly

"Next!" Drago shouted.

Fishlegs worriedly fidget with his fingers as he watched two more recruits try their luck with the test and sadly failed. One was beaten to the death and the other was shot for trying to leave.

"You!" Drago shouted pointing to Fishlegs, "You're next,"

"Me?" he asked and gulp

"Are you trying to fail on purpose?" he asked walking towards him

"Sir!" Hiccup said quickly walking towards him, "Uh…. Could you…. Allow Fishlegs to pass?"

"What?!" Drago said quickly turning towards him, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Uh…. Fishlegs is very smart! Great for strategies… you said it yourself…. Brains is a valuable assist….." Hiccup said nervously waiting for Drago response, and praying he would allow Fishlegs to live.

"And what about these worms?" Drago asked glaring at what was left of the recruits

"I'm sure everyone one of those…. Worms could play an important role against the Hunters?" Hiccup said smiling slightly. The recruits all look at Hiccup stun of what he was doing, and more especially what he was trying to do…. Save their lives. "I mean…. You're down to three? Three is easier to handle than twenty?" he said.

"We could win this war with good strategies," Astrid said slowly walking from behind Hiccup, "Good strategies, weapons, and skills? We can easily win this war,"

"Hmm….." Drago walked away and took a moment to think. He had to win this war against The Hunters, he wanted their territories but he won't be able to win this war with poor strategies. "Fine! You four! Welcome to the Dragon Riders! Do not fail me or you'll die!" Drago said before leaving.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A dangerous kiss

 **End**


	7. A dangerous kiss

**Follow my Instagram for your daily dose of httyd, Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Dragon riders**

 **A dangerous kiss**

A month had passed and Drago was surprised the recruits were doing so well. He had hoped the new blood would do something wrong which would give him an excuse to kill them. But Drago had to admit those recruits had helped him win two battles against the Hunters.

"The fresh meat is doing well," Snotlout said and glance Astrid.

"They are," Astrid said looking at Drago, "We won those two battles against the hunters."

"If we keep this up we can win this war," Eret said smiling

"Indeed..." Drago said glaring. Astrid smiled slightly and look at Drago before looking away. She was worried Drago was suspecting her or realizing she had tricked him.

"The hunters are getting closer to our border, we have to do something," Eret said and took out a map of the section of the city. "The hunters are from this end to here," Eret said moving his hand across the map, "then two blocks after their territory ends, ours begins from this point right over here"

"So, they're invading the buffer zone between our borders," Astrid said looking at the map.

"Those bastards," Drago said glaring at the map "send scouts! I want to know how many their sending to the buffer zone"

"Got it," Eret said walking away.

"I'll go see our strategy team," Astrid said taking the map with her, "they've done well with those two battles"

"Eager to see someone?" Snotlout asked

"Making sure we don't all end up dead!" Astrid snaps back before storming off.

"Damn, She's Hot," Eret said laughing as he slaps Snotlout back, "Don't piss her off, Shitface"

"Shut up, Eret!" Snotlout said pushing him back and walked away.

Astrid looks back as she tucks the map under her arm. She sighed in relief and headed to an old office, not far from the open room she was in. She knocks on the door and waited for a few seconds.

"Hey, Astrid," Hiccup said opening the door

"Morning, M'lady," Hiccup said winking at her "how can I help you?"

"The hunters are invading the buffer zone," Astrid said putting the map on the table. "Drago wants to stop them before they get inside of our territory," she said and pointed to the zone with her finger.

"Alright... I'll think of something with Fishlegs, and get back to you" he said glancing at the map.

"Do you know how long it will take?" Astrid asked crossing her arms

"Less than a day," Hiccup said and lean against the table, "So, think they know?"

"No," she said shaking her head, "And let's keep it this way"

Hiccup laugh and nodded. He looks at the map and didn't notice Astrid was still here. She would usually leave by now, he then around and trip over his own feet and fell on top of Astrid.

"Ow..." he groans taking a moment to realize what happened

"Uh... hey..." Astrid whispered and stare into his eyes with her bright red cheeks. Hiccup gulp and blush quickly, he was practically on top of her.

"Hey..." he whispered staying in his position.

"Uh... are you Alright?" She asked looking away slightly.

"Yeah... are you?" He asked.

"Yeah..." she said.

Hiccup gulp and nodded his head at her. He slowly moved away and got off from her and sat down, he looks away and rubs the back of his neck.

"I'm really sorry..." he said blushing some more.

"Uh... don't worry about it..." Astrid said clearing her voice "I'm usually gone by now... Uh... don't blame you"

"Hehe... yeah," he said looking at her.

Astrid blushes some more and slowly sat up, she smiled and got closer to him. She had never admitted her secret to anyone! And the fact she admits it to Hiccup... well, she couldn't really hate him.

"Astrid..." Hiccup whispered gulping softly.

" _Oh, screw it!_ " Astrid thought getting closer to him

"Shush..." Astrid whispered holding his hand. She places her hand on his cheek and brought him closer.

"What are... you-" Hiccup was immediately cut off when Astrid kissed him on the lips. Hiccup eyes widen in shock and couldn't believe it. Astrid Hofferson, second in command of the Dragon riders, one of the best fighters within the gang was kissing him!

"I said to be quiet... you're supposed to listen to your superiors," Astrid said and peck his lips.

"Uh... I..." Hiccup mumble and was completely speechless. Astrid laughs softly and shook her head at his reaction. "Okay…." He whispered.

"I don't have to tell you to keep this a secret right?" Astrid asked. Hiccup shook his head still speechless, "Great! See you later than" she said giving him a quick kiss before leaving.

"Yeah….." Hiccup mumble and was still in shock from the kiss. Astrid laughs softly and gave him a quick wave. "Damn….." Hiccup whispered sighing softly and had a lovely dovey expression on his face, "I'm so fuck….."

Hiccup quickly got up and look around for anyone, who might have seen him kiss Astrid. He gulps softly and was really worried about his life now. If anyone had seen them he could end up dead! He's pretty sure the higher up wouldn't appreciate, that a low ranking rookie kissed the second in command.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for A secret date

 **End**


	8. The Secret date

**Follow my Instagram for your daily dose of httyd, Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Dragon Riders**

 **The Secret date**

Hiccup lean over the city map and moved little toy dinosaurs which represented The Hunters and Dragon Riders. Drago was impressive with his last strategy plan which ended in a victory for the Dragon Riders. And now Drago was up Hiccup's ass for a new plan to win the war, and he could feel the pressure Drago had placed on him.

"Ugh…. No….. this won't do," Hiccup mumbled moving the dinosaur from the map. "Maybe if we attack from here?" Hiccup mumbled taking another dinosaur.

"Hey," Astrid said closing the door behind her, "Hows the plan going?"

"Uh…. How much time do I have before Drago rips my head off?" Hiccup asked slightly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Two more days," Astrid said sitting on his desk, "What's with the dinosaurs?"

"It's how I strategize," Hiccup said hunching his shoulders. She laughs and shook her head slightly, and walked closer towards him. Hiccup's eyes widen slightly and quickly blushed and became red as a tomato.

"Man, that was quick," Astrid said placing her hand on his chest

"Astrid…." Hiccup mumbled with a small pout.

"Oh, shut up," Astrid whispered and kissed him. Hiccup smiled and kissed her back, as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"So," Hiccup said parting from her and pecking her lips slightly, "I was thinking…. We could go on a date?"

"A date?" she asked and raised a brow

"Yeah…." he said smiling

"Hm…." Astrid took a moment to think before nodding her head at him, "Sure, why not,"

"Really?" Hiccup said and smiled, "Great! Hm…. Let's see… what can we do…?"

"Are you nervous?" she asked

"Just a little…. I never dated before," Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck

"Well! Can I plan the date?" Astrid asked poking his chest

"Oh…. Sure," hiccup said hunching his shoulders

"Great! Meet me tonight at the movies," Astrid said walking away from him.

"No guns!" Hiccup shouted as she left

"Dammit!" Astrid whispered stomping her foot against the ground, "Okay! No guns…. And I guess no weapons….. okay! I need to rethink this date,"

Hiccup laugh and shook his head as Astrid left his makeshift office, he looks back at his map and moved his dinosaurs. Hiccup managed to make an excuse to leave the hideout for the night, Drago wasn't happy since he wanted Hiccup to focus on the upcoming battle but Hiccup promised him he would have a strategy. Hiccup smiled and adjusted his leather jacket slightly before he headed to the movie theatres.

"I hope I'm not late," Hiccup whispered checking his phone for any texts or phone calls. He looks around and didn't see Astrid anywhere, "Uh…. Where is she?"

"Hey," Astrid tap his shoulder and saw him jump slightly. Hiccup turn around and sighed seeing her, he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"So, what's tonight's plan?" Hiccup asked wrapping his arm around her side.

"Come with me," Astrid said taking his hand. Hiccup smiled and followed Astrid to their bikes, he climbs on and followed her across the city.

"Astrid!" Hiccup said stopping his bike at a red light, and lifting the viewing part of his helmet, "Where are we going?"

"My old school," she said smiling at him

"Wh-?" he asked confused

"You'll see," she said leaving once the light changed. Hiccup lowered hunch his shoulders and followed Astrid to her old school. He stops his bike and followed her to the school yard, he looks around and could see the stars from where he was.

"Wow!" Hiccup whispered and couldn't believe he could see the stars so well within the city. "This is incredible!" Hiccup said moving his head slightly, "Like the stars! How? I mean in the city? You can barely see the stars,"

"Don't ask me how! But somehow my school is the best spot to view the stars within the city," Astrid said laying down on the grass.

"This is still incredible," Hiccup said laying down next to her.

"Wanted to share this with you," Astrid said holding his hand as they both stared at the sky

"I'm glad you did," Hiccup said and tighten his grip around her hand, "Thank you,"

"I love you, Hiccup," Astrid said blushing slightly

"What?" he asked in shock sitting up from the grass. Astrid blushed even more and sat up as well, and stared at him.

"I…. I love you…. Hiccup," Astrid said once more and cleared her voice slightly. Hiccup stared in shock some more before being brought back to reality, he smiled and brought Astrid in a hug.

"I love you too," He said bringing Astrid down with him as they lay on the grass.

"Good…. Would have kicked your ass if you didn't," Astrid said placing her head against his chest, as she stared at the stars with him.

"Then it's a good thing I love you then," Hiccup said laughing softly

 _Dragon Rider's hideout_

"As anyone seen Axe?" Eret asked entering Drago's office with Snotlout standing nearby, "Haven't seen her all night,"

"Where is she?" Drago asked sitting up from his desk

"I can send out a scout to look for her?" Eret asked

"Find her! Something suspicious is going with her and I want to know," Drago said recalling Astrid strange behaviour over the past months, "She's hiding something…. And I will find out what it is,"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for To be with each other

 **End**


	9. To be with each other

**Follow my Instagram for your daily dose of httyd, Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Dragon Riders**

 **To be with each other**

 _One month later_

"We're so close to winning this war," Drago whispered staring at the city map, and the newly extended territory they have gained. He smiled and walked away from the map, "Just a few more blocks and the city is mine!"

"Who's next, boss? Viggo and Ryker or just continue on gaining territory?" Hiccup asked. Hiccup had just recently joined Drago's inner circle, his strategies and victories because of him had risen him up the ranks to everyone surprise.

"Personally, I recommend taking down the snakes head, Viggo and Ryker," Astrid said walking closer to the map, "If those two are still alive they could still win this war,"

"Impossible! I've taken half of their territory! Killed countless of their men! They can't and will not win this war!" Drago said throwing a knife at the map, "Hiccup! Focus on taking the rest of the territory of the Hunters,"

"Sure thing, boss," Hiccup said nodding his head.

"Good, now get to it," he said and walked out of the room. Astrid waited for Drago to leave before closing the door behind her.

"Ugh! He's such an idiot!" Astrid said in frustration as she pest around the room, "Viggo is a smart man! He's going to find a way to win this war,"

"There's nothing we can do, Astrid," Hiccup said sighing softly

"I know….. but we're going to lose this…. I just know it," she said turning to him.

"Hey, are you underestimating my brains?" Hiccup tease and nudge her slightly

"What?" Astrid said and didn't realize he was teasing, "What?! No! Never! I…. I mean…. No!"

"Astrid," Hiccup said chuckling softly and held her hands, "I'm just teasing you,"

"Oh….. I knew that!" She said looking away to hide her blush

"I know," Hiccup said laughing softly. Astrid rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek before she left the room. Hiccup smiled and rolled up the map after he drops the knife on the table, he walked out of the room and headed back to his office.

Astrid walked towards her bike and took a moment to adjust her helmet, she sighs softly and was thinking about the past months. She loved Hiccup with all of her heart but she wished their relationship didn't have such risk.

"So, Axe…." A member said walking towards her

"Mace?" Astrid said turning to him, "What's the matter?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with Hiccup," Mace said glaring at her

"Uh…. Yeah? He makes plans and I organize our forces according to his strategy," Astrid said raising a brow, hoping Mace wouldn't find out she was lying. She gulps softly and stared at Mace, he was one of the best scouts in the gang. If he wanted to know something from someone, he would get it no matter what.

" _Shit…. They're suspicious of me…._ " Astrid thought as she felt sweat falling down from the side of her head.

"Hm…. Alright, commander," Mace said walking away from her

"Now, if you would excuse me…. I have stuff to do," Astrid said putting her helmet on and quickly leaving.

" _Shit! Shit! Shit! They're on to me! I know it was just a matter of time…. but I never knew it would be this soon!_ " Astrid thought while she drove away from the Dragon Rider's territory. " _I have to see Hiccup…. We need to make a plan or something,_ " she thought.

 _A few hours later_

Astrid nervously walked around her apartment as she waited for Hiccup to arrive. Most people in the gang would be surprised Astrid had an apartment, but she did have an outside life outside of the gang.

"Come on Hiccup….. Come on…." Astrid whispered checking the time. She sighed when she heard a knock on her door.

"I got your text," Hiccup said entering her apartment, "What's the matter?"

"Mace is on to us…. Drago must be suspicious about me," Astrid said in a panic

"Fuck…." Hiccup whispered looking away

"What should we do?" Astrid asked walking towards him

"We're just keeping our distances for now," Hiccup said and held her hands, "Professional and nothing else,"

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Treat me like shit if you want! Do whatever you have to do to get suspicious away from us," Hiccup said and smiled, "Alright?"

"Alright…." She said and sighed

 _One hour later_

Hiccup and Astrid both walked outside and stood in front of the apartment building. Hiccup smiled and held her hands as people walked past them, enjoying their Friday night.

"Don't worry, Astrid," Hiccup said and kissed her forehead, "We'll figure this out together,"

"I know we will," Astrid said and kissed him

"I love you," Hiccup said and hug her in his arms

"Love you too," Astrid said as they parted from each other.

Hiccup smiled and was about to kiss her when he notices a black car turning a corner, he narrowed his eyes and saw the black tainted windows lowering half way.

"Shit…" Hiccup whispered seeing a gun coming out from the window. "ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled. He quickly pushed Astrid to the ground as a wave of bullets almost struck them, striking nearby cars, windows, and wall. Astrid moved Hiccup off from her and heard sirens, she looks around seeing a few innocent people on the ground.

"Shit…. I didn't want this to happen…." Astrid whispered clenching her fist. She looks down expecting to see Hiccup getting up, "Hiccup?"

Astrid covered her mouth and saw Hiccup had three bullets inside of his back, she gasps and quickly went to the ground.

"Hiccup!" she yelled and slowly turn him on his back, "No…. no… Hiccup!"

Astrid covered her mouths as tears started to fall down her cheeks, she kissed him on his forehead and look down at her blood soaked hands.

"HICCUP!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for War!

 **End**


	10. War!

**Follow my Instagram for your daily dose of httyd, Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Dragon Riders**

 **War!**

 _A few hours later_

Astrid anxiously walked around the waiting room, as she waited for any news about Hiccup's condition. Her mind was going all over the place, who tried to kill them? Who put out the hit? What gang were they apart of? If she hadn't been involved with Hiccup she would automatically accuse the Hunters. But now she didn't know who it could be…. the Dragon Riders or the Hunters? Viggo and Ryker could have targetted Hiccup, he was the main reason why they have lost so many battles. Drago, on the other hand, had different motives, he didn't want any kind of romantic relationship between members. Let alone a newbie hooking up with the second in command of his gang.

"Hiccup…," Astrid mumble softly

"Astrid?" a doctor said walking to the waiting room.

"Is he alright?" Astrid asked quickly walking towards him, "Can I see him?"

"He was lucky," the doctor said and put his clipboard away, "The bullet didn't hit any major organs, and he'll make a full recovery,"

"Oh…. Thank goodness," Astrid said sighing in relief, "Can I see him then?"

"Of course," he said and lead Astrid to Hiccup's room. Astrid walked into his room and saw he was bandaged up, and look pretty tried for obvious reasons.

"Hey…." Hiccup mumble and smiled at her

"Hey," she said and sat down next to him.

"Feelings alright?" he asked

"Me? What about you?" she asked and chuckle softly

"Uh…. Still alive," he said and held her hand

"You're not funny," Astrid said and kissed his fore head, "But you're lucky I love you,"

"So, who did it?" Hiccup asked and look around the room quickly, "Hunters or Dragon Riders?"

"I have no idea….. it could be either or both," Astrid whispered hunching her shoulders, "Cops are all over the shooting….. maybe they'll release some kind of info which will help us narrowed it down,"

"We should keep low then," Hiccup said and massaged her hand with his thumb.

"I'll figure out who did this," Astrid said and kissed him on the lips, "I love you….. but we can't be near each other for awhile,"

"I understand," Hiccup said and kissed her back, "For now,"

"Here," Astrid whispered and took her necklace around her neck, and placed it inside of his hand.

"You're necklace?" Hiccup asked and touched the small axe with his thumb

"Keep it for me alright? I want it back when we see each other again," Astrid asked

"Yes, ma'am," Hiccup said smiling back

"See you around," Astrid said and kissed him once more before she left his room. Hiccup smiled and look down at the necklace, he sighed softly and put the necklace around his neck.

 _Dragon Rider's hideout_

Astrid walked inside of Drago's office and shut the door behind her, she frowned and didn't even know if she could trust him or not. But she had to act normal and not let her emotions take over, she needed to stay calm and find out who placed the hit.

"Drago," Astrid said crossing her arms

"Axe?" he asked

"You know about the attack right? On one of our members?" she asked acting as normal as she could.

"Of course, I do," he said and narrowed his eyes, "Cops are all over it,"

"Was it the Hunters?" Astrid asked clenching her fist from behind her back, "They tried to kill your strategist….. if Hiccup was dead then they would win the war,"

"You're right…. Hiccup is the perfect target for the Hunters," he said and sat up, "But they didn't put out the hit,"

"What?" she asked in shock

"I did….. I know something going on with the two of you! And your reaction during the attack confirms my suspicious!" He said and walked towards her.

"You…. Son of a bitch!" Astrid said backing away from him, "You almost got him killed!"

"So what?!" He asked and pushed her back, "You've betrayed me, Astrid! I should have known something was up when you convinced me to allow those recruits in! My methods are absolute! You will obey my orders!"

"You can't do this!" Astrid said and tried to punch Drago when he held her wrist.

"Watch it! I'll give you a second chance to redeem yourself!" Drago said and tighten his grip around her wrist

"Redeem myself…." She whispered

"Do you honestly want to give this up?! Second in command of the Dragon Riders! Riches, drugs, everything your heart desires!" Drago said and smiled, "If you want your old life back… then kill Hiccup,"

"What?!" she said in shock and shook her head, "Why?!"

"Why? Because I said so! I want him dead and then you can return to your old life….." he said laughing slightly, "All of these will be forgotten,"

"Never….. I will never kill Hiccup!" Astrid said and managed to push him back, "You can forget it! I thought this gang life was the only way for me to be happy! But I was wrong! I can be happy with Hiccup and finally have the family I always wanted with him!"

"Do you realize what you're saying?!" Drago asked a bit taken back his former second in command was saying such words.

"I know exactly what I'm saying!" she said and took out her gun, "Now, Drago….. You will leave Hiccup and me alone!"

"You dare challenge me?" he asked and narrowed his eyes, "Foolish girl!"

Astrid frowned and quickly pulled the trigger; Drago grabs the barrel of the gun and quickly moved it away as the bullet harmless passed him. He pulls the gun out of Astrid's hand and threw it away. He quickly grabs Astrid's neck and started to choke her, as he laughs hysterically at his former soldier.

"Le… let… go…" Astrid managed to say as she held his hand.

"You're giving up your life with the gang for this….. creature?" He said when he got a brilliant idea to get back at both Hiccup and Astrid, "Do you honestly believe he cares about you?"

Astrid grunted slightly as she suddenly felt light head from the lack of oxygen, she gasps when Drago suddenly drops her to the ground.

"Guards!" Drago shouted. Two large men entered the office and folded Astrid's arms behind of her back. "Take this traitor to a cell and send a message to her….. boy toy…. That we have her….." He said and smiled.

"DRAGO!" Astrid yelled as she was forcibly dragged out of his office.

"Let's have some fun….. shall we?" he asked

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Captured!

 **End**


	11. Captured!

**Follow my Instagram for your daily dose of httyd, Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Dragon Riders**

 **Captured!**

Hiccup got discharged from the hospital after a few days and went back to the hideout, and discovered what Astrid has done so far in order to find out who shot him. He walks around and notices it was oddly quiet for some reason.

"Uh... hello?" He said and didn't hear anything or anyone, "anyone here?"

Hiccup walk through the hideout and knew something wasn't right. No one was here which never happen ever. Hiccup frowned and grab a gun from the male shift armoury, and walked around once more for an intruder.

"If anyone here come on out" hiccup shouted as he aims the gun at wherever he looked.

"Looking for someone?" Eret asked walking towards him.

"Eret... what's going on here?" Hiccup asked and lowered the gun slightly

"You've been keeping secrets from us," he said and walk towards him "both of you"

Hiccup eyes widen and just knew something had happened to Astrid. The hideout being empty was already suspicious but after what he said.

"Where is she!" Hiccup said and pointed the gun at him, "Tell me!"

"Astrid? Well, she a bit tied up at the moment" he said and smiled.

"Really? Are you seriously using that lame catch phrase from movies?!" He said and shook his head.

"Oh! Shut up!" Eret shouted and blush slightly.

"Tell me where the fuck! She is!" Hiccup said and place his finger on the trigger "Or did you forget I have a good aim?"

"If you want her so badly! Then come get her" he said

"Well, yeah! I'm going to get her! You didn't tell me where Stupid!" Hiccup said and rolled his eyes.

"I'm getting to that part!" He said and crossed his arms, "Astrid lock up in the cells! But don't think you can easily get her,"

"Drago behind this isn't he?!" Hiccup asked and tighten his grip on the gun's handle, "What does he want then?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Don't play dumb with me! I've spent enough time with Drago to figure out he wants something," Hiccup said.

"You'll never get her back… alive that is," Eret said and smirk

"Then why are you here?" Hiccup asked and walk slightly to the side. He had already made a plan to disarm Eret when he was talking. Hiccup already confirmed there weren't any other men inside of the hideout, and Eret wasn't a bright one and most likely came alone.

" _I just have to grab some dirt…. And quickly disarm him,_ " Hiccup thought and glared at Eret, as he spoke about how Drago was the best leader ever. Hiccup smiled and even had a plan to get himself to the ground to grab the dirt.

"Eret! Shut up!" Hiccup said and purposely walked closer to him.

"Hey!" Eret shouted and quickly shot the ground. Hiccup quickly went to the ground and pretended he was afraid and was secretly grabbing some dirt in his hand. "Not so tough are we?" Eret said with a cocky smirk.

"Stop…. Stop shooting," Hiccup said in a begging voice and hope Eret would get closer.

"Yeah! That's how it should be!" Eret said laughing as he got closer to Hiccup.

" _Man, this guy is an idiot! But my plans always work…. Well, most of the time,_ " Hiccup thought. Hiccup slowly got up and threw the dirt into Eret's eyes, he quickly grabs his wrist and threw the gun out of his hand. Hiccup twisted his arm behind his back and kick the back of his legs, and forced Eret to the ground before he pulls his arm back and held his neck.

"Now! Let's try this again…..Where is Astrid?" Hiccup asked and glared. Eret groans and tried to struggle and free himself, but clearly, he wasn't in the right position to free himself.

"Ugh! I already told you! The cells!" he said and groan in pain

"How many men are down there?" Hiccup asked pulling tighter on Eret's arm, "I want every single detail you have about the cell! And you better not be lying!"

"Dammit!" Eret mumble when he suddenly kissed the ground. Hiccup smiled as he pressed his foot down on his head, he leans down slightly.

"I want to know how security is down there!" Hiccup said and pressed his foot down even harder.

 _Cell_

Astrid lifted her head slightly as she looks up at Drago, she was beaten up slightly and was surprised. She had seen previous interrogations and it wasn't pretty at all. The prisoner was already beaten up very badly where they could hardly talk. But for some reason, Drago was going easy on her, and she didn't know why.

"Astrid, Astrid, Astrid," Drago said and shook his head slightly, "I'm so disappointed in you…. You were second in command…. My favourite,"

"Drago…. Just kill me already! What the hell are you planning?!" Astrid asked as she pulled on her chain up hands.

"You're father would be so…. Disappointed in you…." Drago said and got down. He smiled and placed his hand under her chin, and lifted her head slightly. "Your father was second in command as well to the previous leader,"

"Don't you dare mention my dad!" Astrid said as she tried to attack him but was held back by the chains.

"He was a great Dragon Rider! Loyal to the end…. And I had high hopes that you would follow in your father's footsteps," Drago said and slap Astrid across the face. "But you ended up being such a disappointment to me," he said.

"Go to hell, Drago," Astrid said and spit on his shoes, "I'm done with the Dragon Riders! And you've messed up methods!"

"Do you realize what you're saying?! The penalty for leaving the gang?!" Drago shouted as his men all stared at each other.

"Of course I know them!" Astrid yelled and managed to get on her knees, "Just ahead and do it!"

"You're nothing but a traitor!" Drago yelled taking his gun out. He quickly placed it on Astrid's forehead and placed his finger on the trigger, "This floors will be stain by your blood! The blood of a traitor!"

"Hiccup…," Astrid whispered softly as she closed her eyes. She had already accepted her fate, she accepted it the moment she fell in love with Hiccup. Astrid took a deep breath when she suddenly heard a gunshot, she jumps in surprised seeing she wasn't dead.

"Go and check what that was!" Drago shouted putting the gun on the side of his belt, "And kill them!"

The men ran outside and look around for the intruder or the source that caused the sound, they pointed the guns at the area but couldn't find anyone.

"Excuse me!" Hiccup shouted as he walked from the top of a nearby rooftop, "I believe you guys have my girlfriend!"

"Kill him!" someone shouted. Hiccup quickly block the oncoming waves of bullets with a trash can lid, he made sure to triple it with other lids.

"You missed!" Hiccup taunted and poke his head from behind the trash cans, "Now! I want my girlfriend BACK! And I will get her back!"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The rescue

 **End**


	12. The Rescue

**Follow my Instagram for your daily dose of httyd, Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Dragon Riders**

 **The Rescue**

Hiccup smiled and quickly used his makeshift shield, as the gang members reloaded their guns and return shooting. He back away as he blocks the bullets like before, he reaches for his gun and quickly went inside of the building.

 _"I have two minutes before they barge in,"_ Hiccup thought and ran to the nearest exit. He had set up things to make sure his enemies stay inside of the building, he didn't want to kill them it just wasn't his style or morals.

Hiccup ran down some stairs and pulled strings before hiding behind a door, he wanted to make sure his little traps were working.

"Where did he go?" A guy mumbles as he motions the other men to follow him.

 _"Dragon Riders stick together... for at least,_ " Hiccup thought. They gang members walk around when they heard a gunshot. They quickly turn towards what they thought the sound came from and started to shoot.

"Stop!" A guy shouted and walked towards the bullet hole wall. He opened the door and didn't see anyone. "The sound came from somewhere else!" He shouted. The men nodded and continued to investigate the old building, and heard something fell.

"Go!" The guy said and pointed to three men to investigate it. The guy looks around and heard another gunshot, he quickly shot his gun but didn't find anyone.

"There's no one" the three men said as they return.

"Dammit! Where is he?" The guy said and look around when they heard another gunshot, "go!"

Hiccup smirk and figure his plan work since the men didn't even find him yet. He opens the door and locks the back door before leaving. He assumes it would take them at least an hour before they figure everything was just tricked.

"I'm coming, Astrid..." Hiccup whispered running towards the cells.

"He's Probably dead now," Drago said and smirked. He was confident his men had killed Hiccup and had already won. "This was way too easy," he said.

"He's not dead," Astrid said and glared at him. It was pretty obvious Drago was underestimating Hiccup's abilities and strategies. A smarter man would have been more careful after all the success hiccup had with the gang war.

"Shut up!" Drago shouted and walked away.

"Fool" Astrid whispered. She knew Hiccup was coming, and they were going to be together.

Hiccup walk down some stairs and look around for any guards, he took out a small mirror he had and used it to look at a corner of the wall.

"One... two... three..." Hiccup whispered quietly pulling the mirror back. "Easy," he said and pick up a rock. Hiccup threw it at the wall and used his mirror again to see the guards walking towards him. Hiccup grab his gun and quickly hit the guards on the back of the head with the gun. "This is too easy," he said.

" _I'm coming, Astrid…. Hang on…._ " Hiccup thought as he walked towards the door. Hiccup crouch down and pressed his ear against the door, he wasn't going to foolishly burst through like a maniac. He wasn't sure what was behind the door, and he needed to be careful just in case.

"Get up," Snotlout said as he pressed his gun on the back of Hiccup's head, "Nice and slow,"

"My plan was almost perfect," Hiccup mumble and slowly got up, as he raised his hands in the air. "But everyone makes mistakes," Hiccup said and drop his gun on the floor, "I honestly didn't account for you….. stupid me,"

"Oh! Shut up!" Snotlout shouted as he opened the door, "Get in there,"

Hiccup glared as he slowly entered the makeshift prison cell, he immediately saw Drago and Astrid chained to the wall.

"Astrid….." Hiccup whispered as he lowered his hands to his sides

"Hey…. I guess I messed up…." Astrid said looking down, "Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it," Hiccup said and smiled.

"Get down!" Snotlout shouted and kick Hiccup down.

"You two are such a disgrace!" Drago said as he walked towards them.

"Then kill us!" Hiccup shouted. He looks away and held Astrid's hand and smiled at her, he was happy to be with her in their final moments.

"Yeah! Just do it you dick!" Astrid said and smiled at Hiccup.

"I love you, Astrid….. I just wish we could have spent more time together," Hiccup said and smiled back at her.

"I love you too, Hiccup," Astrid whispered tighten her grip around his hand, "You're the best thing that has ever happen to me…. Thank you for bringing such happiness to me,"

"Gross," Drago said and motion Snotlout with his head. Snotlout smiled and aim his gun at Hiccup's head and place his finger on the trigger, as Drago did the same for Astrid.

"I wish we could have had more time together," Hiccup whispered as he focussed on Astrid's face. He didn't want to see Drago or Snotlout's face, he was about to die and he wanted Astrid's face to be the last thing he saw.

"Me too…," Astrid said and stared into his green eyes. Hiccup smiled and nodded his head, he took a deep breath and suddenly heard a gunshot. Hiccup felt his heart skip a beat but was a shock to see Astrid was still alive.

"What?" Hiccup whispered. He turns his head back and saw Snotlout hit the ground, he quickly looks ahead and saw Drago backing away from Astrid.

"Those damn, Hunters!" Drago shouted. He quickly ran off to the sound of running feet were heard from the other side of the door.

"Astrid!" Hiccup quickly hug her and sighed in relief. They were alive for now but the question is…. for how long? If it was the Hunters than they would differently kill them for being Dragon Riders.

"Hey," Fishlegs said walking from behind a corner, "I'm not too late?"

"Fishlegs?" Hiccup whispered in shock as he held Astrid in his arms. Fishlegs smiled big and held the key for Astrid's chains.

"Here," he said and tossed the key to him.

"Hurry! The Hunters are coming," Hiccup said as he caught the key and quickly proceeding to unchain Astrid.

"Just wait," Fishlegs said and look at the door.

"What? This is crazy?! We have to get out of here," Astrid said as she felt her hands being freed. Hiccup and Astrid look back at the door and were surprised to see the recruits from the training sessions.

"You guys…." Hiccup mumble in shock

"Hey," one of them said and smiled, "Let's get out of here,"

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for RIP Hiccup and Astrid

 **End**


	13. RIP Hiccup and Astrid

**Follow my Instagram for your daily dose of httyd, Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Dragon Riders**

 **RIP Hiccup and Astrid**

"Hiccup? Can we trust them?" Astrid asked as she held his hand.

"Don't worry, Astrid" Hiccup said and kissed her cheek "Now let's get out of here"

Hiccup and Astrid followed the small group outside and quietly look around for the rest of the gang.

"We have to be careful" Astrid whispered. She naturally knew all of the gang's tactics, and luckily they had a small advantage. "They're probably hidden somewhere... careful," Astrid said.

"The faster we get out of here the better" Hiccup said and quickly look around, "it's an open area... I don't see many budding spots"

"There are the rooftops," Astrid said and squinted her eyes at a rooftop, "Hurry! To the sides!"

Everyone ran to the side of the buildings and hide behind a few garbages. They look up and saw men walking on the top of the rooftops, most likely looking for them.

"What now?" Someone ask

"I'm not too sure," Hiccup said and got his gun out, "Anyone has a smoke bomb from the last attack?"

"Yup," Fishlegs said and threw one towards him "but I only have one"

"I'll throw the smoke bomb, you guys slide across the dirty and create a dust cloud. Hopefully, it's going to be enough cover and allow us to escape" Hiccup said and aim the bomb at the centre of the open area.

"But wouldn't the smoke boom be enough?" Astrid asked

"Well just have to see," Hiccup said and threw the bomb into the ground. The booms hit the ground and quickly surrounded the open area with smoke.

"Let's go," Fishlegs said

"Wait!" Hiccup said as he quickly stops him. Everyone look at the rooftops and saw their former gang members start shooting into the smoke.

"Whoa! That was close" he said

"The moment they run out of bullets we run!" Hiccup said. Everyone nodded when they heard the clicks, "now!" Hiccup said.

Hiccup ran into the smoke which still covered the open space, he looks back and saw everyone following him. They all headed to the exits and quickly ram into two guards, knocking them out in the process.

"Hiccup," Astrid said and managed to catch up, "We can't-do this... always looking over our shoulders for Drago and his men..."

"I know..." Hiccup said and motioned to everyone to stop.

"We have to fake our deaths... get away from this place... this city and just run off together," Astrid said as she held his hands.

"But how?" Hiccup ask

"We can help you guys," Fishlegs said as he looks back at the others, who all nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked and gave Astrid a quick glance, "You don't have to... you've done a lot already, Fishlegs"

"Hey! You did a lot for us," Fishlegs said while everyone smiled, "it's the least we can do"

"GET THEM!" Hiccup and the others all look back and saw Dragon riders running towards them.

"After we escape!" Astrid said and quickly ran off.

"Right behind you, babe" Hiccup said as he ran off with the rest of the group.

 _One hour later_

Hiccup, Astrid and the others were all out of breath as they look back for anyone following them. They had managed to get away from the Dragon Riders and were surprised they didn't lose anyone. The Dragon Riders had almost caught up to them and had a shootout before they were able to escape once more.

"We made it..." Astrid said and sat down "I Can't believe it..."

"Now, we have to get away from the Hunters and Dragon Riders for good," Hiccup said and smiled

"Okay but how?" Astrid asked as she looks at him, "How are we going to convince Drago was dead?"

"Car explosion?" someone suggested

"Hm… maybe…. But Drago needs to see it himself, and he needs to think the Hunters were behind it," Hiccup said and rub his invisible beard.

"Well, Drago and the other Riders are still out there," Astrid said and took a moment to think as well, "Maybe…. Someone can inform Drago they have spotted us, Drago will come to finish us off, and then we make the car explode,"

"That's a really good idea, Astrid," Hiccup said and nodded

"You're not the only one with ideas, babe," Astrid said as she winks at him

"Then let's do it!" Hiccup said and smiled

"But which one of us will tell Drago? I doubt he trust any of us," Fishlegs said and hunches his shoulder.

"Doesn't Drago trust you?" a guy asked and tap his shoulder on Fishleg, "I don't think he even suspects you!"

"Yeah, you have a point," Hiccup said and nodded his head, "I doubt Drago even realise you were behind the escape,"

"I think you're right….. Drago was mainly focused on the war…. Well aside from us," Astrid said and smiled at this great opportunity, "Never even mentions Fishlegs…. Let alone acknowledges him,"

"Fishlegs, can you do this? Tell Drago that you've spotted us in a car, and then leads him to the location?" Hiccup asked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I will," Fishlegs said and nodded, "I'm a bit afraid….. but I'll do it!"

"Thank you, Fishlegs," Hiccup said and smiled big, "This means a lot…."

"This is going to be dangerous," Hiccup said as he faced the small group, "You guys should leave now! There's a chance you can return to the Dragon Riders, I don't think Drago suspects you guys,"

"Nah, I'm tired of this gang," a guy said

"Don't worry about us," another one said and gave Hiccup a thumbs up, "We'll find a way to get out of this gang! Alive!"

"You better," Hiccup said and smiled back at them, "Come join us when you can,"

"Yeah, we owe you guys our lives," Astrid said and nodded her head, "Whatever we can do…. Just tell us,"

"We will," a guy said and nodded as well

"Let's hope this plan works," Astrid said

"Well, there's only one way to find out….." Hiccup said as he took a deep breath.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Escaping our old ways

 **End**


	14. Escaping our old ways

**Follow my Instagram for your daily dose of httyd, Hiccstrid_forever**

* * *

 **The Dragon Riders**

 **Escaping our old ways**

"Is everything set up?" Astrid asked as she leans inside the open car door.

"Hopefully this will work... if not... then it was worth trying," Hiccup said and closed the car door.

"It was short... but these months were the best times of my life," she said and smiled at him.

"Now don't start talking like that" Hiccup said

"I know but I just wanted you to know," she said and hug him. Hiccup smiled and hugged her back.

 _The next day_

Fishlegs took a few breaths as he stood in front of Drago. Hiccup and Astrid had set everything up, and now it was all up to Fishlegs to get Drago to their location. Fishlegs was nervous and no one would blame him. Drago kills people for ridiculous reasons, and he didn't want to end up dead but he had too. He would have been long dead if it weren't for Hiccup, he wanted to repay him and today was the day.

"What do you want?" Drago asked and glared.

"One of the scouts came back with news," Fishlegs said After he had calm down. He had to act like normal or else Drago would get suspicious of him.

"And What is it?" He asked annoyed.

"They've spotted Hiccup and Astrid," he said and anxiously waited to see if Drago would take the bait.

"What?! Are you sure about this?" Drago asked.

' _Thank Thor is stupid_ ' Fishlegs thought.

"Yes, they currently in a restaurant" Fishlegs continued with his lie.

"How are you certain about this? You're not lying to me are you?" Drago asked and pulled out his gun at him.

"No! Drago, I swear it's true" Fishlegs said and felt the sweat falling down the side of his head. "Loyalty to the gang!" He quickly said.

Drago narrowed his eyes at him and took a moment to think. He didn't have any reason to mistrust Fishlegs. They never had an argument or anything, he was just another pawn in his war.

"Where?" Drago asked and lowered his gun.

Fishlegs sighed in relief and quickly told Drago the location Hiccup had instructed him to say. Fishlegs went to hide behind a building to get a better look, and to make sure Drago wasn't planning anything that would ruin the plan.

"There they are," Drago said as he walked towards the parked car. He laughs softly as he took out his gun, he aimed it at Hiccup's head as he pretended to look for something around the seat.

"Get ready Astrid…." Hiccup whispered softly as he adjusted the small mirror he had, he titled it slightly to get a better reflection of Drago. "The first explosion will give her cover and exit the car, the second explosion will destroy the car… We have five seconds in between both explosions,"

"I'm ready, Hiccup," Astrid said as she slowly opened the passenger side door. Hiccup nodded and took out a small remote, he waited for Drago to approach slightly.

"Three…. Two…. One…" Hiccup whispered as he pressed down on the button. Astrid quickly opened the door and exit the vehicle, she pulled on Hiccup's hand as they both ran behind a dumpster as the second explosion blew up the car.

"UGH!" Drago shouted as he covered his eyes from the bright explosion. Drago back from the burning car and groan in annoyance. "No! I wanted to kill them!" he shouted and notice a metal coin flying from out of the car and slide towards him. Drago bend down and examined the coin and realized it was the Hunter's logo.

" _Let's hope this works,_ " Fishlegs thought as he managed to join Hiccup and Astrid without Drago noticing.

"The Hunter….. they must have placed a hit…. Dammit! They got to them before me!" Drago said and hit his fist against the ground. Drago didn't suspect anything from the fake car explosion. Hiccup and Astrid were valuable players in the gang war, so it made perfect sense why they would want to get rid of them.

Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs all lean their heads from behind the dumpster and watch as Drago inspected the burning car. They all held their breath as Drago smiled and nodded his head, he recognizes, The Hunter's signature. The Hunters had a specific way to kill people from blowing up cars, and everyone knows how it looked like.

"Good! Looks like the Hunters got to them before me," Drago said. He was annoyed he couldn't kill Hiccup and Astrid himself, but he was happy they were dead. Drago took out a cigar and laugh as he left the scene before the cops arrived.

"It works….we're finally free," Hiccup said as he moved away from the side of the wall. He sighed in relief and smiled at Astrid as he hugs her tightly in his arms, "We can finally be together!"

"Hiccup! Thank you so much," Astrid said and hug him back

"For what?" he asked

"For freeing me from a mistake I made….." Astrid said and held his hands, "And giving me a new life with you,"

Hiccup smiled big and kissed Astrid on the lips. He hugs her once more and placed his hand on the back of her head.

"Let's get out of here," he said

"I'll follow you wherever you go, babe," Astrid said and kissed his hand

 _5 years later_

Hiccup sat on the sofa and watch the news with a cup of coffee on the table, and his grilled cheese sandwich in one hand. He flips through the channels and notices something about the Dragon Riders.

"Astrid! Hurry come here!" Hiccup shouted

"What?" Astrid asked as she held a two-year-old baby in her arms

"Look," Hiccup said and pointed to the screen. Astrid sat down and placed Lily on her lap and watch the news report.

" _Police raided a warehouse earlier this morning and went into a shootout with the gang, the Dragon Riders. Ten members of the Dragon Riders have been killed along with two policemen. The police are saddened by the loss of their comrades but are relieved the leader of the Dragon Riders, Drago Buldvist has been killed._ " The news anchor said.

"He's dead…." Astrid said and shouted in joy, "Yes! We're finally free!"

"We're already free," Hiccup said and laugh

"You know what I mean," Astrid said and rolled her eyes, "We don't have to look over our shoulder anymore,"

"We finally got out happily ever after," Hiccup said and kissed her cheek

 _Don't forget to review!_

Thanks for reading!

 **End**


End file.
